


The Boy Who Died a Lot

by rexluscus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, fic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/pseuds/rexluscus
Summary: An illustration for Starcrossedgirl's "The Boy Who Died a Lot."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 22
Kudos: 108
Collections: House of Snarry's Snape Birthday Bash!





	The Boy Who Died a Lot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anakletos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakletos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Boy Who Died A Lot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670548) by [starcrossedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedgirl/pseuds/starcrossedgirl). 



> Hi Toporango, you said this was a favorite fic of yours, so I hope it's not weird to illustrate someone else's fic for their recipient in a gift fest?? Anyway I love that fic too so it was great fun to paint this.
> 
> And a very happy birthday to Severus Snape, of course.


End file.
